1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing an exercise state of a user, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for recognizing an exercise state of a user by measuring a heart rate and an exercise speed of the user and providing a sound source suitable for the exercise state of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A representative method of recognizing an exercise state of the user is one in which a degree of exercise may be recognized by checking the heart rate of an exercising user. Generally, heart rate indicates the number of beats of a heart for one minute, and beats per minute (BPM) is used as a unit of the heart rate. The heart rate is increased when a user exercises, is mentally excited, or has a fever and is decreased when the user is at rest, is in a mentally stable state, or is asleep.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0024123 is a representative example of a conventional method of giving feedback by recognizing an exercise state. In the conventional feedback method, a plurality of music files from a rhythm of a beat similar to a heart rate to a rhythm of a faster or slower beat, and music files having a rhythm of a predetermined beat according to heart rate of a user is included. However, since the conventional feedback method is dependant upon only the heart rate of the user, exercise speed desired by the user is not considered, thereby being difficult to keep pace with exercise speed according to an exercise state desired by the user.
On the other hand, there is Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-0027017 as a representative example of a conventional apparatus for replaying music files according to physical movement. The music file replay apparatus recognizes repetitive vibration of the physical movement, searches audio files having a beat corresponding to the vibration, and selects and replays an audio file having the most similar beat. However, since the conventional music file replay apparatus provides only an audio file of speed identical with present movement of a user, a sound source according to exercise speed desired by the user cannot be provided.